Abducted
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: When Belle and Ben are abducted Adam turns to the one person he knows can help. His son's girlfriend, Mal. Can the duo work together with the help of Fairy Godmother and Mal's friends to save their partners? And how will the councils react when they learn not only are the two missing but Adam has enlisted a VK and allowed her to use magic find them?
1. Ben & Belle Missing

One month after the coronation Mal woke to a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She didn't know how she knew it but she did. But after a few minutes of trying to work out why she felt that way the purple haired teen brushed it off as her simply being paranoid. After all she had been looking over her shoulder for the past month waiting for something to happen. She wasn't comfortable with still having her mother in Auradon, even if she was a geko and they still didn't know if any of the other villains had made it off the Isle.

The half fairy shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and got up to get ready for the day ahead. Since it was a Saturday and Ben had meetings all day she planned to head outside into the forest surrounding Auradon Prep to have some peace and quiet while she sketched or read. The teen wasn't sure which yet but she would decide before she left. Mal pulled out the closest outfit to her which happened to be one of her sister, Evie's, latest creations for her. A knee length purple dress with blue stitching and detailing. Slipping it on Mal decided her blue sandals would be best and after putting them on her feet she grabbed the book, sketch pad and pencils as well as her ipod ben had given her and headed out.

She could have simply teleported herself to the clearing where she wanted to be but the sun was shining and it was a warm day. The purple haired teen decided to walk, placing her earphones in her ears and selecting her favourite playlist she set off. She had taken to only using her magic when necessary or to help her play a mostly harmless prank on someone. Hey, she may not be evil but she was still a little wicked and mischievious.

Having come to this clearing a lot Mal was there in less then half an hour. She knew the route like the back of her hand and certainly didn't need to pay attention as to where she was going any longer. She sat on the tree stump there but couldn't switch her mind off. She couldn't focus on her sketches or her reading, which was strange as they usually helped her calm down and take her mind off of things.

After a while of trying to focus on her sketches or book she gave up, placing them in a pile next to her. Mal let her mind wander as she settled onto the warm grass. Her thoughts immediately drifted to Ben and she got that awful feeling back in her stomach. Ignoring the feelings once more she smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. She wished he didn't have meetings today but she knew his kingly duties came first, it was the way thigns had to be. Besides they would be able to spend tomorrow together, Ben had promised her, so she really didn't care.

Her thoughts quickly turned to the friends and family she has gained since choosing the side of good at Ben's coronation. She had three siblings she loved, a boyfriend she loved with her whole heart and would do anything for and had become close friends with Jane, Lonnie, Doug and surprisingly Audrey. Mal couldn't help but smile as she remembered Audrey apologising at the coronation after party along with Chad. Things with Chad were still in progress. She couldn't really class him as a friend yet, even though he was dating Lonnie, but she also didn't hate him any more. As always there were still those who didn't like her and her siblings being in Auradon and they hated her and Ben being together but she had learned to block them out.

Mal became lost in her various thoughts of Auradon and everything good thats happened to her since being here she hadn't heard her phone ringing, nor did she notice the time. In fact she was only brought out of her own head when her stomach began to hurt where she was hungry. As her stomach cramped she grimaced a little bit. As she stood from her spot on the grass she brushed the blades of grass from her dress before picking up her things and transported herself to Auradon Prep courtyard.

Once the purple smoke cleared around her she headed into the school she now proudly called her home and headed straight for the cafeteria. She magicked her things into her room but as she entered the large cafeteria she wasn't paying attention and literally walked right into someone. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apologised. Looking ahead she found Jane stood there looking as stunned by them bumping into each other as she felt.

"It's okay." Jane told the purple haired half fairy. "Where have you been all day?" She asked Mal. The purple haired half fairy was confused by this question until she looked at the clock on the wall behind the shorter girl. She had left school when she woke up at 9:30am it was now gone 3pm. Mal couldn't help but be shocked at this but her attention was drawn back to the shorter fairy as she spoke. "Anyway, my mom has been looking for you for a while. She said it's really urgent." Jane explained and Mal, forgetting about her hunger, turned and walked to the Headmistress' office.

"Go straight in, Mal." The receptionist/assistant told her and the teen couldn't help but worry. She was never told to head straight in so something must be seriously wrong. The purple haired teen walked in quite apprehensively. She started running through everything she could possibly get into trouble for but came up blank, she couldn't think of anything she could be in trouble for.

"Hello Mal." Fairy Godmother greeted the teen drawing her attention to the woman behind the desk. She immediately noticed her boyfriends father and former king sat with Fairy Godmother, both of them looking in her direction. Mal quickly curtsied to the former king but noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked the two adults. That horrible feeling settled back into her stomach and continued to grow. At this moment in time she felt physically sick.

The headmistress sighed and that alone put the teen more on edge. "Maybe you should sit down." The older fairy suggested causing Mal to shake her head.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what this is about." She stated stubbornly. Her gaze unintentionally hardened as she looked between the two adults in the room. She couldn't shake the feeling she was about to be told some absolutely horrible news and she wasn't sure she was prepared for it.

Adam cleared his throat gaining the teens attention. "I've come to ask for your help." The former king admitted to her. She couldn't help but be surprised by this. It wasn't like she was on bad terms with Ben's parents, in fact her and Belle had bonded over their love of books but she tended to avoid prolonged interaction with Adam. She just got the feeling that he still didn't like her, like he thought she was faking choosing good as part of some kind of bigger plan. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at this statement which prompted him to continue. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Belle and Ben have been abducted." He told the teen.

Mal felt her heart drop into her stomach at that. She had been right this morning, something was wrong. The half fairy couldn't stop the shock and hurt spreading across her face, nor could she stop the tears gathering in her eyes. "Who?" Mal asked hoping they had some kind of lead or she had no idea what he wanted her to do.

"I have no idea." Adam said, his own sorrowleaking into his voice and Mal actually saw a tear fall from his eye. "I'm hoping you would be able to help me figure it and and help me get them back." He explained and without thinking she nodded to her boyfriends father. She would do anything she possibly could to get the two of them back home, safe and sound. She loved Ben too much not to do anything to find him and Belle was quickly becoming the mother figure in the teens life.

The half fairy's wet eyes locked onto Adam's own teary ones. "What have the counsils said?" She asked. She knew some of them would have had an issue with this. It would stop her helping by any means, she would still do everything she could but if needed she would be as discrete as possible so Adam didn't get into trouble for allowing her to use magic.

"Screw them." Adam stated, shocking both Mal and Fairy Godmother. "I need you to help me get my wife and son home Mal. You can use as much magic as needed. It doesn't matter what they say, since Ben isn't here right now I am acting king and can make these decisions." He explained and Mal nodded her agreement once more. She was about to verbally respond when the TV in the corner of the office flickered to life.

The three room occupants turned to face it and they all gasped at the picture they saw. There on the TV was an image of a bound and gagged Belle and Ben, both having a few minor cuts and cruises on their faces. The cuts may have been minor but it was enough for Mal's blood to boil and a growl to came from Adam. Both of them thought the exact same thing; _How dare they do this!?_

"Hello Auradon." A distorted voice spoke from behind the camera. Mal was focused on the sound of the voice and staring at Ben and Belle but she was sure she recognised the person stood a bit further behind the pair. "This is a messge for Mal and former King Adam." The voice stated. This gained both of their attentions as well as Fairy Godmother's but none of the three could place the disguised voice.

"If you wish for you precious wife and boyfriend to be returned to you we expect Fairy Godmother's wand to be removed from where you have hidden it and left at skull island. If this is not accomplished in three days then we will begin to torture these two." A second voice demanded. That was all that was said before the screen once again went black.

The screen returning to the state it was in before was enough to snap Mal from her thoughts and she quickly turned to Adam. "Let me get some reinforcements and I'll be back in five." She stated. She wasn't happy about having to wander the halls of Auradon Prep with tears in her eyes but they didn't have time to waste. They had to find them and fast. They couldn't hand over the wand to whoever had them so she had to figure out a way to save her boyfriend and his mother before the deadline ran out. Adam nodded his agreement and with that Mal ran from the room, not bothering to close the door behind her since she was in a rush.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. It has been stuck in my head for a while and simply wouldn't leave. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Looking For Clues

Mal slowed to a fast walk as she neared the cafeteria where she hoped her siblings would be. But as she slowed her speed she looked around and saw the panic everybody was in. Not that she blamed them though. They had just seen their king and king-mother gagged and bound on what Mal can only assume was a kingdom wide televisation. It seemed like every student was rushing around in a panic which would make the purple haired teens task a lot harder.

As she stepped through the open double doors to the cafeteria Mal was tightly engulfed in a slim pair of arms. Turning her head she found her sisters blue locks against her shoulder. _Well that's one found._ Mal thought to herself as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "Oh Mal! I'm so sorry." Evie said to the purplette. At that Mal let a few tears slip down her cheeks but also felt her anger rise within her. She made a silent promise to herself. When she found them, whoever had taken Belle and Ben would regret the day they ever stepped on Auradon soil.

"E? Where's Jay and Carlos?" The half fairy asked her sister, who had lifted her head to look at her.

Before Evie could answer her sister her sister however, Jay's voice was heard. "We're here." Jay said, him and Carlos walking from behind her so she could see them. She simply gave Jay a look and he understood immediately. "Let's go." he stated to the other three, none of them noticing some other students gathering around them.

Hearing Jay's statement Evie immediately released her sister and the quartet turned to head back to Fairy Godmother's office. But before they could take more then a few steps another voice stopped them. "Mal, wait." The female voice said causing the purple haired girl and her sibling to turn back. The half fairy couldn't help but be confused as she saw Audrey, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Chad, Jordan, Ellie and Aziz stood there. Audrey was stood a few paces in front of the others leading Mal to the conclusion she was the speaker. The teens suspicion was confirmed when Audrey carried on talking. "We want to help."

A sigh passed Mal's lips before she could stop it. "I appreciate the offer guys but we have no idea what we're up against here. I don't want you getting hurt." The purple haired girl explained hoping they understood. She wouldn't forgive herself if she was the reason any of them got hurt. She didn't even want to include her siblings but she knew she couldn't do this conpletely alone.

"We don't care if we get hurt." Doug stated in a strong confident voice as he stepped forward so he was level with Audrey. "We have known Ben since kindergarten. He's my best friend and like a brother to me. There is no way I'm not helping to find him. And throughout our lives Belle has been like a second mother to us. We can't leave them whereever they are. We need to help." He said to the four VK's. There was a strength and conviction in his voice none of them have heard before from the usually shy half dwarf which caused them to not even think of doubting the truth in his words.

Mal didn't dare open her mouth for fear of her emotions becoming too much and her breaking down right there in the cafeteria, but luckily for her Jay seemed to notice her problem. "And you all feel the same way? Even though you might get hurt?" The long haired ex thief asked them. All eight teen nodded with such a determination on their faces the four VK's simply nodded to them before Mal gestured them to follow her and she turned back around and started walking away.

The group of teens followed Mal back through the school and into Fairy Godmother's office. The purple haired teen entered first and saw Adam in the exact same position as when she had left but Fairy Godmother was attempting to distract herself my tidying her desk. Mal heard the rest of the group enter the room seconds later, just as the two adults in the room turned to the door. Both looked shocked at the amount of people Mal had come back with.

As Fairy Godmother's eyes locked onto her daughters she moved to speak but her daughter beat her to it. "We all want to help mom. I don't care what you say." Jane told her mom. Mal didn't know what had gotten into these guys. She watched as Fairy Godmother nodded to her teenaged daughter and couldn't believe the two quietest teens of their little family group were the two who were demanding they be allowed to help.

Mal was brought from her thoughts when she heard Adam's phone ring. He quickly snatched it from his pocket, answering it immediately. "Hello?" He said as he answered. "What do you mean they're all there?... They're what!... Okay... thanks Lumière. I'll be there soon." They listened to the one sided conversation and Mal was pretty sure that was to do with the council. She had heard Ben have similar conversations when an emergency meeting had been called. "I need to head back. The Council of Elders are there and they aren't very happy." Adam explained to the group and Mal nodded, seemingly answering for the entire group of teens.

"I'll go with you, your majesty." Fairy Godmother told him. "You may need some help keeping them all calm." She explained and he nodded to her.

"Where did they go missing from?" Mal asked, thankful that her voice didn't waver as she spoke. She had appeared weak enough, in her opinion, to last a life time. She regretting asking the question but if she was going to have any chance at finding out who took them she had to know what room they were in. If at all possible Mal could swear Adam became more upset at this question.

The acting King sighed. "Belle's study. They fell asleep planning something. I went down to wake them this morning and they were gone." At saying this another couple of tears slipped down Adam's cheeks. Mal acted purely out of instinct and walked towards her boyfriends father, gently taking his hand in one of her own.

She gave him the most comforting, reassuring smiel she could muster through her own upset and emotions. "We will find them and bring them home safe. I promise." She told him, almost letting her own tears fall. Once she found who did this she may just have to revert back to her Isle ways for a while so they learn never to threaten her family again. She watched as Adam nodded to her and sent a weak smile in her direction before they were surrounded in light blue smoke.

Mal felt the familiar feeling of teleporting and as the smoke cleared a few seconds later she noticed they were in the lobby of the castle. Glancing around she noticed everyone was there, even Fairy Godmother who had her hand outstretched. It was then Mal realized it was her who had teleported them here. The teen also realized she was still holding Adam's hand. With one last reassuring squeeze of his hadn she released it and walked back over to her siblings. The group of teen watched as Adam and Fairy Godmother headed in the opposite direction to where they needed to be before they turned to Mal.

"Crap!" Evie exclaimed. All attention turned to her and she began rummaging through her bag for something. "M, I don't hand my mirror." The purple haired teen simply smiled and held her hand out in front of her, palm up. Purple smoke surrounded her hand for a few minutes and once it cleared Mal was holding her mother's spell book on top of which was her sister's magic mirror. The blue haired teen smiled as she stepped forward and took the mirror before Mal turned and led the group to the corridor where she knew the studys were. She had spent many hours in Ben's and remembered him telling her his mothers was the door before his and his fathers was the first door. The group followed their purple haired leader silently trusting her completely.

Before long she stopped at the door she knew to be Belle's study. But as she placed her hand on the door she couldn't bring herself to open it. She was dreading what she would find inside. She tried takign a deep breath to calm and centre herself but even that didn't help her. She felt someone step next to her and expected it to be one of her siblings so when she turned her head she was surprised to find Audrey's brown eyes looking at her.

"You sure you're okay to do this, Mal?" The brunette asked. She had never seen the half fairy so worked up and upset, it wasn't a pleasant sight at all.

The purplette sighed again as she nodded to the brunette. "I have to be. I have to find them, I promised Adam and I'd never forgive myself if I let the love of my life and my mom get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to save them." She said. While everyone caught what she had called Ben and Belle none of them said anythign about it. Mal didn't need to be teased or ridiculed right now. Her emotions were unstable enough, not to mention they didn't know how this would effect her magic and they certainly didn't want to enrage their friend.

Mal turned the handle and the door swung open. She didn't know what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. The room looked as it always had except for the two blankets, one draped over the desk chair and the other on the couch. It simply looked like they had stepped out of the room for a drink or something. This would make it much harder for Mal to find a clue as to who took them. Taking a deep breath Mal centred herself and tried to sense if a magical signature was lingering, but she didn't sense anything.

Slightly disheartened Mal stepped into the room with the others following her. She began looking around for any sign of anything out of place but she seriously doubted she would find anything. Whoever this was had been careful. They hadn't left and magical trace behind so she highly doubted they would have left a physical one. She began looking near the bookcase for any clues as Evie began asking her mirror a series of questions (which it didn't answer) and the other looked around the room. She was about to turn back to the others when something caught her eye, a photo. It was of her and Ben at Ben's coronation after party. They were looking into each others eyes, completely unaware of the camera and she could see the love reflected on hers and Ben's face.

Carefully she lifted it from where it sat and brought it closer to her. She just stared at Ben's face, hoping she could find a way to get them back. It was then she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she looked to find Jay there. "We'll find them, Mal."

"I know." She answered.

Mal wanted to say more but she came over extremely lightheaded and Jay actually had to grab her to stop her falling. It was them she heard Fairy Godmother's voice loud and clear in her head. _Mal? I'm sorry to do this. I know you must feel terrible right now._ The older fairy said. Mal didn't know what was going on but Fairy Godmother sounded worried so she knew she couldn't ignore it.

 _What's wrong?_ Mal sent back to her. She had read about how fairy could communicate telepathically but had never had to use the skill until now. It felt strange to be talking to the headmistress like this but the teen assumed the more she used this kind of communication the more she would become used to it and the easier it would become. She wasn't expecting what Fairy Godmother told her next though.

 _It's King Adam. I'm pretty sure he's about to completely loose his temper. I could really use your help right now._ Fairy Godmother told the teen.

 _I'm on my way._ Mal sent back to her before wuickly moving out of Jay's arms. "Keep looking guys. I need to go help Adam." She told them before running out of Belle's study and towards the council meeting room.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. A Stressful Council Meeting

Mal was thankful she had chosen to wear her sandals today as she made it to the meeting room in just a few minutes. She had no idea what she was about to walk into and she didn't care, she just knew she could let Adam loose his temper. Heaven knows what the council would say about that. The purple haired teen took a deep breath to calm herself, and hopefully keep her own temper and her magic in check, before she slowly and quietly opened the door.

She was immediately met with everyone shouting over each other in a effort to be heard. She didn't have a clue how she was going to defuse the situation but she could see Adam was about one inappropriate comment away from completely loosing it. Mal then did the only thing she could think of to stop everyone shouting, she slammed the door shut. It had the desired effect as everyone turned to face her, including a confused Adam.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Queen Leah immediately shouted at the purple haired teen. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at the old Queen. The teen couldn't tolerate the woman on the best of days, but today she wanted to slap the comments out of her mouth before she could even speak.

Fairy Godmother smiled quickly at the clearly nervous teen before turning to face Queen Leah. "I asked her to come." The headmistress would have said more but Queen Leah decided she had heard enough.

"She has no business being in here!" The woman shouted to no one specific. She could see Adam was getting worked up again but worse of all Mal wasn't sure how to stop things from escalating. "Let's just throw her out of the room so we can discuss what we decided on before King Adam showed up." Leah stated, what Mal didn't expect was the uproar this caused from who she assumed was Snow White.

The short haired princess scoffed at the woman. "I think you mean what you decided on and tried to force us into agreeing to." The black haired woman snapped. Mal couldn't help but raise an eye brow at the way she was speaking to Leah. She had never heard any of the royal speak in such a way and this all seemed to be directed at Queen Leah Beauty.

Mal cautiously walked towards Adam, hoping by her being near it would at least semi-calm him like it did with Ben. "What is this plan you have decided on?" Adam asked, a low growl was heard by both Mal and Fairy Godmother thanks to their sensitive fairy hearing.

"We decided..." The older woman started to say but was quickly cut off, this time by a woman who from the look of her had to be Jasmine.

"You decided." Jasmine hissed at the woman, glaring at her as she did so.

"Fine." Leah stated. "I decided that since we obviously can't hand Fairy Godmother's wand over to those who had kidnapped Ben and Belle, we should tell them they won't get the wand and if need be elect another King and Queen." She told the members of the council like it was the easiest and most practical thing in the world. Mal could feel her magic fighting to get out as she heard Leah basically say she didn't care if the love of her life and mother died.

"WHAT!" Adam roared. The sound breaking Mal from her thoughts on how best to punish the old Queen for what she said and making everyone else around the table, including Fairy Godmother, jump. "How dare you say that! How can you even think I would let my wife and son die! How could you suggest such a thing!?" He shouted at the top of his voice and Mal could swear she heard the chandelier above them rattle. In an effort to calm him down before he actually hit the woman, Mal placed her hand on his arm tugging on it lightly.

At this silent signal Adam turned to look down at the purple haired fairy next to him. He saw the same fire he felt reflected in her green eyes, which were shining slightly. But he also saw the pleading look she sent him. She was silently pleading him not to do anything stupid and the look reminded him so much of Belle his body relaxed before he could fully comprehend that he wanted to calm down. He kept his fists clenched at his side as he took a couple of steps backwards, needing a little distance. He had managed to calm his temper a little but he was still extremely mad.

It was then Mal leaned forward, resting her hands on the table, glaring at the old woman. She could feel her eyes burnign a little, signalling to her they were slightly glowing. "What you just said could be classed a treason, Queen Leah." Mal stated, her voice eerily calm. The calmness of her voice only put Fairy Godmother on edge more. One of them was going to blow up at the old Queen, the headmistress just wasn't sure if it would be Mal with her magic or Adam with his temper. Hearing Leah gasp at what she had said she couldn't help but grin. "And while I may not be able to arrest you myself, I imagine King Adam would be more then happy to call some guards in here to do so."

"You can't do that." Leah told the purple haired half fairy. "It's an empty threat." She stated, her voice was clearly unsure of the words she was saying. This only caused Mal's grin to become more 'evil' knowing she was getting to the old Queen.

"Oh really?" Mal asked Leah, who nodded in response. "Suggest we let Ben and Belle get hurt one more time. I promise you I will find a way to make that threat happen." She informed the older woman, who wisely shut up after that. Mal continued to glare at Queen Leah for a while before she heard Adam move back next to her.

Mal noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and averted her gaze to find a woman with long white hair, wearing a blue dress had stood up. "Do you have a plan, your majesty?" She asked Adam. She couldn't help but shoot a curious glance to Fairy Godmother who mouthed 'Queen Elsa' to her, causing her to subtly nod. That was why she didn't recognise her, her History of Auradon Royals hadn't covered Elsa's story yet. Glancing at Adam she saw him taking a few deep breaths before answering, no doubt to calm himself a little further.

"Yes." Adam answered once he felt calm enough. "I have enlisted Mal's help along with a group of her friends to help me find Ben and Belle. We will not be trading them for the wand but I will also not leave them to die." He explained glaring at Leah as he said the previous sentence. "I will also be giving Mal and her friends permission to use as much magic as necessary to find my wife and son and bring them home safely." He stated to the council, but Mal looked at him rather confused and surprised. It was the first she had heard of it.

"Are you insane!?" Prince Charming shouted as Adam.

"You can't do that!" Prince Phillip added before they coth began shouting various thing about how Mal and her friends shouldn't be allowed to use their magic like that and how Adam couldn't do this. It didn't take long for Adam to loose his temper once more.

"ENOUGH!" Adam bellowed over the two princes, causing them to immediately quieten down. It for no other reason then Adam's outburst scared them a little. "I can, will and have given Mal and her friends permission to do so." He growled at the pair. Both pairs of eyes widened at the sight of an extremely angry King Adam. Once more Mal placed her hand on the King's arm but this time it didn't seem to have any effect at all. "They wil be able to perform any kind of magic to bring my wife and son home. You have absolutely no say in the matter. It is done." He stated leaving no room for any arguments on the topic.

Mal could see her boyfriends father shaking from rage and now the entire room could hear him growling. Mal herself was struggling to keep calm. She couldn't believe how quick some of these people were to leave Ben and Belle to essentially die and simply elect a new ruler. But she had to keep her temper in check or she knew her magic would become unstable, and that would not end well for her or anyone who was near her at the time.

Before anything else could be said the door behind Mal and Adam, that Mal had entered through, burst open. The sudden intrusion caused Mal, Adam and Fairy Godmother to turn and see what the hell was going on. Mal couldn't help but raise her eyebrow as she took in the sight of a flushed and breathless Evie and Doug. "What's going on?" She asked the pair of them.

After a few minutes for them to gather their breath back Mal locked eyes with her sister. "We found something." She stated and those three words was all it took for Mal and Adam to leap into action.

"Meeting adjourned." Adam stated before following Mal as she ran from the room, Evie and Doug right behind her. Both Adam and Mal hoping it was something that would help them find Belle and Ben. Neither was sure how much longer they would hold it together without their partner, their soul mate.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys don't hate me for the cliffhanger it was the best place I could find to end the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Starting To Figure Things Out

Mal, Evie, Doug and Adam reached Belle's study after a few minutes, Fairy Godmother had stayed behind, Mal and Adam assume to make sure no one caused any trouble as they left. All four were out of breath but none of them cared. "What did you find?" Mal asked the group in front of her. She noticed their confused looks and couldn't help but be worried. If they were confused then it probably meant the clue wasn't a big one. But nether-the-less a clue was a clue and finding anything would be good right about now.

"We're not sure." Jane answered for the group, causing Mal to raise her eye brow at them. How on earth could they not be sure what they found.

"Just show us." Adam stated.

Ellie walked towards Mal and Adam. Once she was close enough to them she held out her hand showing them the object the group had found. Mal leaned closed to Ellie's hand and noticed she was holding some kind of strange necklace in her hand, making the purplette more confused then she was before. It seemed familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. She was sure she had seen it before but couldn't figure out where. Turning her head she looked at Adam to find he looked as confused as Mal felt about it.

The purple haired teen took the strange necklace from Ellie and held it closer to her face. She could make out the lines across the pendant, making it have a skull like appearance. The teen knew she knew it from somewhere, but the more she looked at it the more confused she became. Since she didn't recognise it Mal came to the conclusion she had probably read about it somewhere. "Mind if we use Belle's library to try and figure this out?" Mal asked, turning to the former king.

While the former Queen had given the teen permission to use the library whenever she wished, given the circumstances she wouldn't feel right using it without Adam's agreement. Clutching the necklace in her hand she locked her gaze onto her boyfriends father.

"Of course." Adam said to her. "Use anything in the library or the castle that you need." He told the teens. He would allow them anything they needed to help find his missing wife and son. "I'll come by soon, I need to go talk to the staff. Maybe one of them saw something." The former king told the group of teens. As he was turning away Adam remembered something and turned back to face the group. "Feel free to use any and all magic necessary." He stated shocking the group (including Mal again) as they all knew of the limit on magic. Adam didn't give the teens a chance to respond before turning and walked out of the room. Leaving a group of twelve stunned/shocked teens in his wake.

"That's very unusual. Extremely odd too." Chad said. While the Auradon teens nodded their agreement the four VK's exchanged confused looks.

"How so?" Jay asked the blonde haired prince.

Surprising the VK's it was Lonnie who answered. "King Adam created that law to stop magical people using too much magic. That was twenty years ago and it has never been lifted for anyone, including Fairy Godmother, ever." She explained. The four Isle teens were shocked and confused by this but Mal and Evie also understood why Adam had done this.

"True." Aziz stated. "But since the law was put in place none of the royal family have even been kidnapped or been in any kind of trouble before now."

"Besides, it's his wife and son that have been captured. Can any one really blame him for bending the rules?" Mal asked the group who all shook their heads at her. They all knew she was right, it was to be expected since it was his family in danger. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find this in any books." She said turning to leave the room. But Jane's voice stopped her.

"Do you think we will find it in a book?" She asked causing all eyes to turn to her before everyone looked to Mal for her response.

"I know I've seen it somewhere before. The only place that could have been is in a book." Mal explained her logic. She saw understanding pass over all their faces before the purple haired teen turned and led the way out of the room and towards her favourite room in the castle. The library. It felt strange to be going there without Belle but they needed to find out what this necklace is or at least who it belongs to.

After a few minutes the large group of teens entered the library and Mal smiled sadly at the thought of the time she had spent curled up in here reading or discussing various books with Belle. The purple haired teen quickly moved over to the magical book section of the library and pulled down the first book she reached before moving to the arm chair near the fire, placing the necklace on the arm of the chair. She watched as everyone else followed her lead before sitting in their couples around the room. Jay and Audrey sat on the rug in front of Mal facing the couch, Evie and Doug sat next to Mal in the couch with Ellie next to them, Carlos and Jane sat on the floor with their backs against Mal's chair, Aziz and Lonnie sat on the floor with their backs to the couch, Chad and Jordan sat on the floor with their backs against Belle's usual chair. Each of her friends/siblings had their own book on their laps.

Mal couldn't help but form a small smile that while they others hadn't been in here (that she knew), they recognized the yellow blanket drapped over the back of the chair meant it was Belle's seat and none of them tried to sit there. Mal opened her book and began scanning the pages.

As the purple haired teen came to the last few pages she noticed Jane, Evie, Doug and Jordan had already started their second books. If she wasn't so distracted by the image of Ben and Belle tied up she would have probably been on her third, but she found she was struggling to focus. Until her eyes scanned one particular chapter. Mal quickly read it another two times before looking up at the other teens in the room.

"Hey E?" Mal called to her sister, causing the entire room to jump slightly at the sound of her voice. "Sorry." She apologised to them all before her eyes landed on her sister again. "Can you ask your mirror a question please? Literally any question." She asked the blunette. Everyone glanced between the two girls but neither of them noticed, they were too focused on each other.

Evie was confused by the question but pulled her mirror out of her pocket anyway. "Mirror mirror in my hand, show me where Mal is in this land." She said to her mirror turning it so they could all see it still showed the blue swirling smoke. "Maybe it's broken?" She asked, but Mal shook her head in response.

"I don't think so. Listen to this." Mal said to the group earning all of their attentions immediately. "In the case of dark or black magic it is possible to use items, such as pendants and talismans, and enchant them to confuse and block other magical objects. While this won't affect a persons magic if they try and use a magical object, for example a wand or mirror, it will become confused and simply not work. This will only work if the enchanted object is in the same room as the other magical object, it will not work in different rooms." Mal read from the book before picking up the necklace and looking at it.

"So that could be stopping Evie's mirror from working?" Audrey asked, her voice showing she didn't understand how a seemingly harmless necklace could do it.

"Could be." Mal reponded but before she could move Carlos stood, snatched the necklace from her hand and left the room. Shutting the door rather loudly behind him.

No one had time to comprehend what had just happened before they heard Carlos shout "Try the mirror now!" Through the door.

The blunette turned the mirror to face her before taking a hopeful breath. "Mirror mirror in my hand, show me Carlos in this land." She asked and after a few seconds she gasped as an image of Carlos stood outside appeared in the mirror. She quickly turned it so the others could see and Mal couldn't help but smile. Finally they could get some answers.

The image in the mirror faded and turned back into swirling smoke as Carlos entered the room once more, with the necklace in hand. Mal quickly waved her hand in the white haired teens direction, magicly sending the necklace out of the room. "Where did you send it?" Ellie asked.

"Ben's desk in his study." She stated, the others nodding knowing it would be safe.

Before Mal could say anything else Evie voice was heard around the room. "Mirror mirror at your will, show us what happened to Ben and Belle." She said to the object in her hand. Mal quickly moved next to Evie and with another wave of her hand she had the mirror projecting so everyone could see. The group of teens exhaled as after a few seconds the projection showed mother and son asleep in Belle's study.

What they saw next they couldn't believe. They watched as Lumière walked in and woke Belle quietly. But the quietness in the library and the projection was quickly broken by Belle's scream as Lumière grabbed the former Queen, twisting an arm behind her back with one hand but holding her firmly in place with the other. The group gasped collectively, not wanting to believe what they were seeing. At this sound Ben snapped awake and the saw Mrs Potts enter the room, closing the door behind her. The teens watched as Mrs Potts told Ben to go with them or they would hurt Belle. Ben quickly agreed and Mrs Potts once more opened the door and with a flick of her hand conjured a portal in the empty doorway.

The teens immediately knew that Mrs Potts and Lumière weren't the real ones, neither of them had any magic. As 'Mrs Potts' ushered Ben through the portal and the pair disappeared Belle started struggling against the hold 'Lumière' had on her. The group watched as she managed to turn in his hold and began pushing against his chest, ripping off the necklace in the process. They saw horror set across Belle's face as 'Lumière' changed into someone else before they quickly grabbed her and ran through the portal, which closed once they were through.

"Shit!" Mal exclaimed after the mirror began showing the swirling blue smoke once again.

"This isn't good at all." Aziz added.

"What do we do?" Lonnie asked, clearly hoping someone would have some answers.

"We keep looking." Mal stated. She was angry as hell at what she had seen but it also worried her to no end. She didn't even want to think what would happen if they didn't find Ben and Belle in the time frame they had been given to hand over Fairy Godmother's wand. But what baffled the purple haired teen was who was working with him. "We find out who the necklace belongs to, because it sure as hell isn't him, and then we find them and kick their arses." She informed the group, who quickly nodded their agreement. Anger, concern, worry and hate flowed through each teen as they turned back to their books to try and find some kind of reference as to who the necklace belongs to.

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the wait for this update. Life just kind of got in the way. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Letting Out Her Feelings

Around dinner time (6pm) Mal noticed her siblings and friends had fallen asleep with their books open in their laps. As she looked around she couldn't help but smile. They had all offered to research through lunch, everyone in the library including her refused any food that was sent to them. None of them wanted to stop until they found who that damn talisman/necklace belonged to. But as well as being physically exhausted they were emotionally drained as well, much like Mal herself.

Mal decided to let them sleep for a while. Standing she stretched her tired, aching body. She picked her mother's spell book up from the arm of the chair and headed out of the library in the direction of the study's. While the purple haired teen wanted to breakdown and cry that her boyfriend was missing but she couldn't let herself. The half fairy was well aware they were working on a three day deadline and she would not risk either the love of her life or her mother getting hurt because she wanted to cry. But she was also struggling to keep herself as composed as she had been all day. She could feel her eyes welling up as she walked and tried her best to blink them away.

As she found herself at a very familiar door she sucked in a breath to try and compose herself. When that didn't work she simply walked into the room. The teen felt a sad smile form on her lips as she looked around Ben's study. It felt weird for her to be in here without Ben and while it wasn't where him and Belle had gone missing from it still made her sad to be there. Knowing she wouldn't be able to summon it with her magic Mal walked over to Ben's desk where she had stored the necklace.

But as Mal bent to open the drawer something on the top of the desk caught her eye. She immediately removed her hand from the drawer and allowed her finger to trace the intricate silver photo frame. Picking up the frame her fingers moved from tracing the frame to moving delicately over Ben's face. The photo was of her and Ben at his coronation after party, she could see the love they had for each other on their faces in the photo and she felt herself tear up as she looked at the picture.

Before Mal could stop herself she slid onto the floor, with her back resting against Ben's desk, and allowed her tears to fall freely down her face. She held the photo as close as she could to her chest, right above her heart. She didn't care that the tears were streaming down her face, not did she care that she was sobbing loudly. The half fairy just released everything she was feeling through her tears.

It had been hours since any of the teens had seen Adam or Fairy Godmother. They had been talking to the staff to see if they knew anything, with Fairy Godmother also having permission from the acting King to use as much magic as necessary, their talks with the staff were made much easier by a discretely cast honesty spell. They had just finished talking to Lumière who was the last member of the castle's staff. The two were currently walking through the castle after being told by Mrs Potts dinner was ready and none of the teens had eaten all day.

"Could you tell the kids dinner is ready and I expect them to be in the dinning room when I get back, please?" He asked the older fairy. "I need to get something from my office." He told her.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Of course." She said, smiling at him as he turned down the corridor to the studys.

As Adam began walking away from the Headmistress he heard something that broke his heart. Sobbing. Quickening his pace a little bit he hurried past his study, what he needed completely forgotten about. The acting King realized the sounds were coming from Ben's study but as he reached the open door he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Mal was curled up on the floor, resting on her side. She was still holding the photo frame like her life depended on it and her sobs didn't appear to be easing anytime soon. Adam could swear he felt his heart break in to at the sight of the distraught teenager in front of him. He had never really been the most welcoming person to her and her friends but after seeing her with Ben, Adam realized the purple haired teen truly loved his son and was nothing like her mother. He couldn't bare to hear how heart broken she sounded btu he also couldn't bring himself to leave her like this either.

Taking a leaf out of his beloved wife's book he slowly made his way over to the distraught/devistated teen, kneeling next to her. "Mal?" He gently called out to the girl he was sure would soon be his daughter-in-law. He didn't want to scare her.

He watched as the purple haired half fairy tried to stop her crying unsuccessfully at hearing his voice. She slowly shuffled into a sitting position opposite him. "S... Sor... Sorry." Mal stuttered out her apology in between her sobs that she couldn't stop for the life of her. She hated how weak she must seem to her boyfriends father.

"It's okay, Mal." Adam reassured her. "Just let it all out." He said. At this Mal broke down completely, no longer trying to stop herself from sobbing and launched herself into Adam's arms. Shocking both herself and Adam with her actions. But Mal couldn't care less right now.

Instinctively Adam wrapped his arms around the slender teen, moving her onto his lap. Where she leant into his body, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Adam had to admit he felt a little awkward holding Mal like this. The last time he held anyone like this had been Ben when he was three. But he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try and comfort her, plus if Belle found out he left Mal distraught like this he would be sleeping in a spare room of the castle and would have to deal with a very angry mother.

Adam tightened his arms around Mal in the hopes it would help her feel safer. He knew this would happen eventually. While he had let some of his emotions out in Fairy Godmothers office Mal had tried to stay strong for him and the other teens, never once showing her feeling on what has happened. Which certainly isn't healthy for her. "It's okay." He promised the purple haired girl. "We will find them and bring them home." He said, sounding more confident then he actually felt and he wasn't sure if it was to convince himself or the teen in his arms. But as she sobbed into his neck he felt a few tears gather in his own eyes. The sounds she was making were truly heart wrenching.

"I'm scared." Mal admitted as her sobs finally began to ease. Adam leant back and looked at her. He was about to reassure her but she carried on. "I mean I'm scared we won't find them before the three days is up. What if something happens to them? I'd lose the first person to ever truly love me and one of my parents." Mal said causing Adam to be a little shocked at how she had spoken about his wife and son. He knew she had gotten close to the pair of them but he didn't realize just how close to them she was. Until now.

"We will." Adam told her, his tone of voice leaving no mistaking that he meant his words. "We will do everything we can to find them and when we do, we bring them home where they can be safe and we can spoil them with love." He said, causing her to giggle slightly. As he noticed his words had the desired effect and she was no longer sobbing he locked his eyes with hers. "You hungry?" He asked.

Mal shook her head in response but Adam simply raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't eaten all day, you need to eat." He stated. "Mrs Potts told me." He admitted as she gave him a curious glance. "Will you have dinner with me and the others, please?" He asked, a slight begging to his voice. The acting King couldn't bare the thought of his future daughter-in-law starving herself. He knew she was focused on trying to find Ben and Belle, so was he, but she couldn't neglect herself in the process. It would only cause more harm then good.

He let out a relieved sigh as he stood and Mal nodded to him that she would indeed join them. "Come on then, ma petite chérie." He said, before leading her out of the study and towards the dining room.

 **Author's Note: I know this is a little shorter then I usually write but I didn't want to drag it out too much. So I would just like to thank pinksakura271, manticore-gurl071134 and Rose-Bells-Al-Jazz-Em-Ed-Geor for their lovely reviews an this story. They make my day and never fail to make me smile. So thank you. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. An Angry Half Fairy

After Adam had calmed Mal down he had walked with her to the dining room where much to the acting King's delight the rest of the teens were sat around the table with Fairy Godmother. The group enjoyed the meal as best they could with Ben and Belle disappearance weighing heavily on their minds. But with a little help from Fairy Godmother, in the form of a discretely cast sleep enhancing spell on their drinks, the teens were tucked up in their beds asleep only an hour later.

Which is why earlier that morning they had all woken in a panic. They all knew they now had less than 48 hours to find and save Belle & Ben. Since they still had nothing to go on they weren't liking their odds right now. It was now past lunch time and the group of teens were currently back in Belle's library watching the scene unfold once more. As they had the first time they had watched it yesterday the entire group, except Mal, gasped as 'Lumière' turned into the last person they wanted to see holding Belle. Mal who had been looking more closely at Belle and the guy holding her let out a growl startling the group slightly.

"This is complete crap!" Mal shouted as she began pacing, clenching and releasing her fists at her side. She was quickly loosing her anger. "How can we still have nothing but this bloody necklace!" She continued, holding the necklace up in her hand for emphasis.

Audrey stood up from her place on the floor and moved to stand in front of Mal, effectively stopping her from pacing. "Mal, you need to calm down." She told the purple haired teen, inknowingly enraging her further. "Getting worked up like this will not help anything."The brunette had kept her voice soft and calming trying not to annoy Mal anymore but seconds later it was clear it hadn't worked.

Mal scoffed at the brunette princess in front of her. "Like hell will I calm down!" Mal shouted to no one inparticular before rounding on the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. "Would you stay calm if Jafar had taken people close to you?" She asked, well more like demanded to know. Aziz shook his head, knowing he would probably be in a similar state to Mal. "Or you if Prince Hans came back?" She shouted at Ellie, receiving the same response at Aziz Mal finally rounded on the daughter of Sleep Beauty. "And you! Can you honestly tell me you would remain calm if my mother tried to kidnap and kill your parents again!?"

The brunette princess released a sigh before she could stop herself. "No. I guess I wouldn't." Audrey reluctantly agreed with the purple haired half fairy.

"Then don't bloody tell me to calm down!" Mal screamed, finally giving up on trying to reign her anger in. She no longer cared if Fairy Godmother and Adam could hear her in the throne room while doing an interview and Ben and Belle's disappearance. "I have just watched someone I don't bloody know take Ben through a portal and watched as Gaston restrained and probably bruised my mother before taking her through the same damn portal! Worst of all I have no bloody idea who could have made a... portal like that." Mal said, but the rest of the teens were more shocked by the way her voice softened as she said the last three words. "Yes I do." Mal stated, her voice hardening once more, before throwing the necklace on the couch next to Evie and storming from the room. The others immediately following knowing she had just worked something out.

The group of teens followed their purple haired friend/sister out into the castle grounds before one of them spoke. "Mal, wait!" Evie shouted to her sister. It was only the worry in her voice that made Mal stop, not the fact that she had shouted. The blunette waited until Mal had turned and faced her before speakign again. "Where are you going?" She asked the half fairy.

"To get some answers." Mal stated. "Even if I have to resort to some of my mother's measures." She said and Evie, Jay and Carlos shared a worried look. This wasn't the Mal they knew. She was so blinded by rage she wasn't thinking straight and they couldn't let her do something she would regret.

Surprising the VK's however it was Chad who spoke to Mal next. "Let us come with you then." He stated to her. He too had seen the evil glint in her eye and he couldn't let her do anything stupid. It would destroy Ben to have to send Mal back to the Isle for being evil. Reluctantly Mal agreed and quickly stepped closer to the group before wordlessly transporting them to the museum.

Everyone, except Mal, wondered why Mal had brought them here but didn't question it. If Mal thought they would find answers here they would help her in any way they could. As Mal stormed up the steps and into the museum the rest of the group followed. They all noticed Mal hadn't said a word since they had arrived here but none of them wanted to distract the focused fairy. Mal was angry enough without them adding to it.

Before long the group were passing the Hall of Villains but Aziz's voice stopped them all in their tracks. "Hey guys! Look." He said pointing into the room holding the villains statues. Mal moved to stand next to him and immediately noticed what he was pointing at. Slowly they all moved forward and one by one the teens gasps as they saw what Aziz had spotted.

"I don't believe it!" Jay and Carlos exclaimed together.

"Why didn't I remember this!" Doug berated himself.

"That's why it looked familiar!" Evie stated causing Mal to nod her agreement. But the purplette's gaze never left the statue in front of her. "He wore it on the Isle. We saw it almost every day." She said.

"There's just one problem." Audrey stated causing all eyes to turn to her. "Dr Faciller had shadow magic. That kind of portal can't be created by shadow magic." She said. It was then that it all clicked together in Mal's mind. Before anyone could say anything else Mal stormed off again. Only this time the group had to practically run to keep up.

It wasn't until they approached a door with two royal guards they realized just where Mal wanted to get her answers. "Open the door." Mal demanded and the others looked at her like she had grown an extra head. No one ordered the guards from Castle Beast around unless they were a member of the royal family. Evie, Jay and Carlos couldn't help but be extremely concerned. They hadn't even seen their sister like this on the Isle. Mal watched angrily as the two guards shared a look with each other before turning back to face her.

The guard on the right cleared his throat and gained the full force of Mal's angry gaze in the process. "I'm afraid we can not let anyone in here. King Ben's orders." The guard stated. This increased Mal's anger and she felt her eyes burn where they were now glowing.

Everyone flinched as Mal growled at the guard. "Listen here. King Ben and Queen Belle have been kidnapped. Maleficent..." Mal started ordering/shouting at the two guards. "Might know something that can help us find them. So when I tell you to let me in the room you do it immeditely and without question." She ordered them and reluctantly the two guards unlocked the door, stepping through with the group of teens immediately behind them.

Mal squinted at the cage holding a small lizard. "When did she escape?" She asked the two royal guards, who looked confused. As did the other teens.

"Lady Mal, she is right there. You can see her." The second guard, who had been silent outside the room said.

Turning to face them Mal spoke, while she didn't shout everyone heard the anger and vemon in her voice. "Then you are bloody color blind. Maleficent was changed into a purple geko. That is black." She informed them, pointing at the cage as she did so. Realization and shock crossed the groups faces but they didn't have much time to dwell on it as Mal wordlessly transported them back to the castle, in Belle's library. "I'm going to find Adam and tell him what we know." Mal stated to the group before walking away again.

Mal was happy her friends and sibling hadn't followed her this time. She was dreading Adam's reaction enough without having anyone else there for her to worry about. How was Mal supposed to tell him that Maleficent, Dr Faciller and Gaston were behind the anduction of his wife and son? She had no idea how to tell him but she would have to wing it as faster then she thought she found herself facing Adam's study door, spotting adam at his desk since the door was ajar.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not 100% on this but it was the best draft I could write. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Telling Adam

As Mal walked through the halls of the castle she was fuming. She didn't know how those idiots could let her mother escape like that. She knew now who had organized this and the three villains who were behind it. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them and make them pay for what they have and will do. But first she had something else to do. First she had to tell Adam everything they had found out and she was dreading it. She knew she would get blamed for this and probably be accused of helping Maleficent, even though she wouldn't even dream of harming Ben or Belle.

Before long Mal came to a stop outside Adam's study door. She was hoping he wasn't inside as she lifted her hand to knock on the door, but that was short lived when she heard a faint "Come in!" Called to her. Slowly she opened the door and her anger was quickly replaced by guilt, nerves and anticipation. She knew this conversation wouldn't go well at all.

Mal opened the door a little and peaked her head around the corner to find Adam looking stressed and Fairy Godmother looking beyond worried. Mal couldn't help but feel bad for her boyfriends father as she looked at the stress adorning his face. He was the only father figure she had ever had in her life and she was about to increase his stress tenfold. "Is this a bad time?" She asked as she stepped into the study, hoping one of them would say yes.

Both Adam and Fairy Godmother turned towards the door at the sound of Mal's voice, hope filling the acting King's eyes. "No. Of course not." He told the teen, who slowly entered the room but sat as far away from the two adults as she possibly could. "Have you found anything?" He asked, the hopefulness draining from his eyes as he watched Mal look at the floor and begin playing with Ben's signet ring. A sign she was incredibly nervous about something.

"Yes." She whispered. Mal spoke that quietly Adam only just heard her. Cautiously the purple haired teen lifted her head to look at two of the three adults she kind of admired and looked up to. "We know who abducted Ben and Belle." The half fairy stated. While Adam and Fairy Godmother wanted to begin asking questions they held back, sensing not only was the teen nervous but she was clearly unsure of how they would react to her once she had said it. It was the only reason the two could think as to why she would sit so far away from them.

"The necklace that Jane found belongs to Dr Faciller. That's why it seemed familiar to me, he wore something similar on the Isle. It had also been charmed to block anyone in the same room using magic." Mal began to explain. The more she spoke the more nervous she became, she knew she was getting closer to the part she would be blamed for and their reaction to it was extremely unpredictable. "Once we figured that out we were able to use Evie's mirror and see that Gaston and someone else had disguised themselves at Mrs Potts and Lumière, before restraining Belle and using her as leverage to get Ben to co operate."

As soon as Mal finished explaining that Adam growled loudly, making Mal flinch a little. Sure she had heard the sound before but never quite like this and without Belle Mal wasn't entirely sure how to get him to calm down. "That son of a...!" Adam shouted, between growling. "Wait until I get my hands on him! Who the hell does he think he is!" He began ranting.

"There's more." Mal stated quietly. Even though Adam was shouting he heard the teens words and turned to look at her. He hadn't stopped growling but he had at least stopped shouting. "I went to see Maleficent, hoping to get some answers. She's escaped and I think she's the one pulling the strings on all this." The half fairy told the two, tears springing to her eyes. It was only the sight of a few tears escaping Mal's eyes that stopped the acting King from shouting/ranting once more, although his growls still echoed around the room.

Adam watched as Fairy Godmother quickly sat next to the purple haired teen and pulled her into comforting, motherly embrace as he had seen Belle do to Ben when he was younger. Mal tried to resist the older fairy's embrace to start with but as more tears made their way down her face she simply stopped struggling. She didn't see the point but her eyes remained locked on Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam." Mal said, shocking both adults. But Mal didn't stop there. "I'm so sorry. I swear I had nothing to do with this but If I hadn't have asked Ben to keep Maleficent here this might not have happened. I put but Ben and Belle in danger. I'm so very sorry, Dad."

Fairy Godmother didn't know what to say and Adam was so shocked he had even stopped growling for the time being. Neither could believe the girl was apologising for this but Adam was more shocked at what Mal had called him. Of course he and Belle had told her she could call them mom and dad if she was comfortable with it but this was the first time she had ever done so. "What did you say?" Adam asked the teen.

"I said I'm so..." She began to repeat but was quickly cut off.

"No." He stated. "I mean what did you just call me?" He questioned, confusing the purple haired girl. Mal sat there thinking over everything she had said but when she replayed her last sentence in her head her eyes went wide, a few tears still leaking out of her eyes.

Mal locked her gaze onto Adam's. "I erm... I called you... Dad." She told him and watched as a smile broke out on his face briefly before he remembered what they had been talking about. A serious, annoyed and angry expression took over his face but it was softened slightly by his concern for the half fairy. But before he could talk Fairy Godmother spoke up for the first time since mal had entered the room.

"You know you have nothing to apologise for, right?" She asked the teen in her arms. Mal tried to get up but the older fairy simply refused to let her go until she understoon this. She wouldn't let the girl beat herself up over something she couldn't have stopped. "We don't blame you for any of this and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"Fairy Godmother is right, Mal." Adam stated as he stepped closer to the two fairies, kneeling in front of them so he could see Mal's face. "You had nothing to do with what happened and you shouldn't be apologising for something you didn't do." He told the teen. Mal could hear the anger in his voice but could also hear the sincerity in his voice and she couldn't help but nod along with him. "I want to see what happened though." He said and Mal nodded once more before finally moving out of Fairy Godmothers embrace.

As the teen moved out of the room both Adam and Fairy Godmother followed her. She led them back into the library where the others were gathered around waiting for the half fairy. As Mal and Evie shared a look Mal only had one thought running through her head. _Adam watching this is going to end up being bad._

 **Author's Note: So I know this is a little shorter then normal, I hope you guys don't mind. As always please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Evie's Idea

After Adam had watched what had happened through Evie's mirror he was livid. He wanted nothing more then to find Gaston and beat him to a pulp for laying a hand on his beloved Belle. But he as trying to keep his anger in check knowing he was surrounded by his son's girlfriend and friends/siblings.

As Mal looked around the room she was started by a loud "Oh my god!" She immediately spun around and came face to face with with an excited looking Evie. "I know a way we can find them!" She excalimed, Mal couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief at this. Finally they could save Ben and Belle. Everyone turned to face the blunette all with hopeful expressions on their faces.

"How?" Mal asked when she realised Evie wasn't going to explain further.

Evie's brown eyes locked onto Mal's green hopeful ones before she responded. "When I was being castle schooled my mom used to make me memorize all her potions and things. I remember reading about one that when poured on an object will lead you to the objects owner." The blunette explained. Everyone immediately understood what she was planning.

"So if we pour the potion on the necklace it'll lead us to Dr Faciller and Ben and Belle." Jane finished the blue haired princess' explanation, causing Evie to nod to her.

But Mal saw the worried gleam in her eye. "So what's the problem?" She asked her sister, hoping the problem was minor and could be easily solved.

Nervously Evie cleared her throat, she wasn't sure how Mal, Adam or Fairy Godmother would take her next suggestion. "Well, I can't remember all the ingredients. I need to go get the book from the Isle." She told the group.

"Well let's go get it then." Mal stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two girls turned and were about to leave the room but Fairy Godmother stopped them. "Girls!" She called making them halt in their tracks immediately. "You do realise we can't let you go back there don't you? It's not safe for you, not after Ben's coronation." While Fairy Godmother was only trying to look out for them it raised Mal's anger once more. It seemed without Ben her emotions were all over the place.

Facing the older fairy she couldn't help but scoff at her statement. "It's not safe for us on the Isle?" She asked the headmistress, who nodded in response. "What about Ben and Belle not being safe with Gaston, Dr Faciller and Maleficent!?" She shouted to the fairy, who couldn't help but be shocked at Mal's outburst. "Would you rather we did nothing? Because with my mother there I can guarantee if we don't find them before the deadline runs out they will be tortured!"

Mal stood there glaring at the older woman, her eyes never leaving the Headmistress' face. "You don't know that, Mal. There has to be a safer way to do this." She said, trying to reason with the young fairy. But this only infuriated Mal further. Something Evie picked up in immediately and stepped forward to grasp her hand, hoping it would calm her. But Mal simply shrugged Evie's hand off of her.

"There isn't!" The half fairy shouted. "Evie's potion is our best bet right now. And I know they will be tortured if Maleficent doesn't get what she wants in the time she specified. I lived with that conniving, manipulative, evil woman for sixteen years. I know what she will do and as much as I hate saying this it won't be Maleficent who tortures them, she will make Gaston do it. And what exactly do you think Maleficent will give him as payment for his help?" She ranted. While she hadn't actually said it everyone knew what Mal was implying and it sent shivers up all their spines.

Evie took another step forward at that point. She could tell Mal wasn't far off snapping completely and that wouldn't be good for anyone. "We're going and that's that." She stated before turning and walking to the door with Mal. "Jay, Carlos, let's go." The blunette stated before her and Mal left the library, Jay and Carlos not far behind. Leaving the rest of them stood shocked at everything Mal had told them. The first to recover was Adam who ran after the four VK's. He wasn't going to stop them from going but like hell would he allow them to go by themselves.

"Wait!" He shouted to them, just as they reached the castle doors.

Mal couldn't stop the sigh escaping her mouth even if she wanted to. "Dad, please." Mal begged, earning her surprised looks from Evie, Jay and Carlos. Not only because she was actually begging but because she had called him Dad. "Don't try and stop us." She pleaded as she turned to face him.

"I wasn't going to." He stated. "But I'm coming with you."

"No!" The four Vk's shouted at the same time. "Absolutely not." Mal stated.

"No offence but you turning up on the Isle would be like Christmas coming early to the villains." Jay explained. "The moment you step out of the car you would be a target. More so then any of us would be." He explained and Adam smiled at their obvious concern but he had made up his mind. He was going.

Turning his head to face Jay, Adam said "Then I won't get out of the car." Earning him rather confused looks from the four teens. "I have a car with black tinted windows, front and back. They wouldn't be able to see me and I could drive you there. Make sure you get there safely." He explained. The acting king them watched as the four VK's had a silent conversation with their eyes. He didn't want to fight them any longer on this as the longer they fight the longer it is until they could get to his wife and son, but he couldn't let them go themselves. He wou;dn't forgive himself if anything happened to them.

Surprising Adam it was jay who spoke. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get going." The long haired ex thief stated before the four teens ran through the doors, Adam right behind them. They just hoped their plan would work. Evie, Jay and Carlos couldn't help but worry what Mal and Adam would be like if they didn't get Ben and Belle soon. Both their tempers were getting worse and while they and their friends could calm them a little, they all knew no one could calm them like their partners.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. New Allies?

It took a couple of hours but eventually Adam was driving the car through the streets of the Isle. He couldn't help but be shocked at how bad the Isle seemed. It may be almost midnight but the smell and damp, dreary buildings were still easy to distinguish. Adam was surprised the four teens in the car with him had turned out so well considering they had grown up here and been raised by villains on top of that. They had directed him down an alley where he pulled to a stop. He didn't like staying in the car until they came back but they would be in more danger if he went walking around the Isle with them.

"Okay, so were sure of the plan?" Jay asked. He wanted to be sure they have covered all their bases as anything could go wrong right now.

Mal quickly turned to face the long haired ex thief who was sat in the back seat of the car with Evie and Carlos, smiling a little. "Yeah. Into Evil Queens castle, grab the book, back to the car and back home to Auradon." Mal stated again. She was getting a little annoyed to keep having to go over it but she didn't care if it helped her to find Ben. "Let's go. The faster we get there the faster we can find Ben and Belle."

The four teens nodded before climbing out of the car. They headed down the familiar route towards Evie's childhood home, all keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. None of them knew how they would be received on the isle. They had betrayed evil and chosen good at Ben's coronation so to the villains they were essentially heroes, meaning the villains would probably hate them.

After a while the Evil Queen's castle came into view in the distance but their path was blocked by five other teens. Raising her eyebrow she found Harry and CJ Hook, , Gil, Freddie and Uma. "Can we help you four?" Mal asked, not particularly looking forward to the verbal and most likely physical fight she was likely to have with Uma, Ursula's daughter.

"What are you doing back?" CJ asked the four of them.

Surprising the four VK's it was Evie who answered. "Looking for something. So just get out of our way." She stated. Mal couldn't help but be impressed at how easily the blunette had slipped back into her Isle persona.

"We can help, if you like." Uma said to the group. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos shared a curious, confused and skeptical look with each other. They couldn't actually believe Uma of all people was offering the group her help. It was like that had stepped into an alternate universe or something.

"What's the catch?" Jay asked them skeptically. Mal and Jay raising their eyebrows at the teens.

A sigh from CJ drew their attention to the blonde pirate, who was stood next to her brother. They were one of the few villain kids who actually had proper siblings. "Look, we know this is hard to believe coming from us." She said and Mal couldn't help but scoff. That was literally the understatement of the century. "But we are serious. We watced you at the coronation. What you said, the way you stood up to to Maleficent and it helped us realise what we really wanted." She explained. The others nodding along to what she was saying.

They watched the blonde turn to her brother. It was then Harry spoke again. "We want to be good. Have a good life in Auradon like you guys have." She said. The four teens couldn't believe their ears. Were these four really trying to persuade them they wanted to be good.

Freddie then cleared her throat. "We don't want to be our parents. We want to be different."

"I would also like to apologise to King Adam and Queen Belle for my father's actions all those years ago." Gil said, causing the teens to turn to him in shock. None of them believing their ears.

"And what about what your parents are doing to Ben and Belle now?" Mal asked, showing her anger a little bit and glaring at Freddie and Gil. She couldn't help it. But either these were lying so they could get off the Isle and help their parents or they genuinely had no idea what was going on. But if they had any part in this she wouldn't hesitate to hit them both right now.

The two shared a confused look. "What are you on about?" Freddie asked.

The purple haired teen stepped closer to the two teens, raising her eyebrow. "You really don't know?" She asked skeptically. She didn't know whether she should believe them or not and she wasn't sure how Adam would react to seeing Gil right now either. "You have no idea that both of your parents have gotten off the Isle and help my mother to escape before abducting Ben and Belle in a bid to get the wand?" She snapped at them.

"Are you serious!?" Freddie exclaimed, shock covering her face.

"Mal we had no idea." Gil said, not believing after all these years he was still trying to ruin King Adam's life and try to 'steal' Belle from him. If he hadn't worked out she hated him by now then it seemed his father was just completely brainless. "Please Mal, we want to help you. Maybe we could help you with our parents? Try and figure out where they might be and save Belle and Ben. I know we don't know them and you probably don't trust us but I would hate myself for not helping when my father is causing the trouble."

Mal locked eyes with Gil and searched for any sign of deception. Shocked the purple haired girl didn't find any and she repeated the process of the other four teens. She had always been good at reading people's true emotions and intentions through their eyes, even while on the Isle and she didn't see any signs of anything other then honesty. "You guys really want to be good?" The five teens nodded to the purplette's question. "Okay. I'll give you a chance but bare in mind that if you stop us getting what we need I will end you. Ben and Belle's safety depends on us finding this."

Evie and Mal noticed relief and happiness flood the quintet's facial features. They wanted to believe the five teens were being truthful but they were cautious. But Mal meant every work of her threat. If they stopped them getting the Evil Queen's book she would end them for endangering Ben and Belle.

"What are we looking for?" Uma asked the quartet. She was ready to help and prove she meant every word of what she had said. She wanted a better life, a good life. She didn't want to be evil, none of them did and if helping Mal would get them that life then she would happily help them.

The blue haired girl took a step forward, drawing their attention to her. "My mothers grimoire. We need to get into my mother's castle and find it." She stated, leaving no room for arguments. She knew Mal wanted to get in and out as soon as possible and so did she.

With that the now nine VK children turned and headed up to the castle. But the 'new' Vk's were confused when the blunette led them around the back of the castle and opened what appeared to be a basement door. "Where are we going?" Uma asked the blue haired girl. None of the quintet that had joined the four knew where they were being led and from being on the Isle their whole life it made them skeptical.

Jay slipped through the open door and Carlos quickly followed. "Trust me." Evie stated. "This is the only way inside without running into my mom and trust me we don't want to run into her right now. She will hate me for betraying her at Ben's coronation." The blunette explained and the five nodded before slipping passed the girls and into the basement. Evie and Mal slipped through after them, Evie closing the door silently after her. "If she hasn't moved it, the Gromoire will be in the small library." She told the group leading them across the dark room and up the staircase, towards the door.

"What if she has moved it?" Carlos asked his blue haired sister. "Where will it be then?"

Looking over her shoulder Evie locked her eyes onto the small white haired boys face. "No idea." She said before leading the group through the door. Leading the group through the dark, damp, empty hallways she couldn't help but think back to growing up here and how different her life was now. She became that lost in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to where she was going and before she knew it she found herself in the small library.

"Where would the grimoire be?" Mal asked, her eyes already scanning the various spell and potion books for the one they needed. Evie scanned the book but couldn't see it in it's usual place.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "It's been moved. I don't know where it could be." She said turning to face the others. The blue haired girl looked at Mal apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Mal. I don't know where else she would hide it."

It was then Freddie took a step forward. She had been silent since finding out her father had abducted Ben and Belle. "What does it look like?" She asked. If all she could contribute to stopping her father and saving the two royals who clearly meant a lot to her sort of friend Mal was finding this book, then she was going to do everything she could to help.

Turning to look at the black haired girl Evie said "Old, leather bound book with my mother's signature gold crown on it." Everyone saw the recollection dawn on Freddie's face as she listen to the blunette's description of the spell/potion book. "What?" She asked.

"It's not here." She stated, earning every VK's attention. "It's in my dad's shop. He found it in Bargain Castle when he stole what he thought would sell, after Ben's coronation." Freddie explained, her eyes never leaving Mal and Evie as she did so.

"Then let's go." Mal stated as her and Evie turned to lead the way back out of the room. Determined to find the book as soon as possible.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter and it wasn't too rushed. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Two Hours

The nine teens reached Dr Faciller's shop in no time and having Freddie with them coupled with the fact that Dr Faciller wasn't there meant they found the Evil Queens Grimoire with very little problems. So an hour later, since both Uma and Freddie got their own parents spell books to help, the nine VK's were heading back to the car. Mal was a little apprehensive with Gil being with them but Adam didn't seem to question who they were right now, which Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were grateful for.

Adam pulled the car out of the alley as soon as the teens were settled. With some direction from Mal, Adam got them to the broken bridge. To Uma, CJ, Harry, Freddie and Gil's surprise the car simply drove through the barrier and a golden bridge appeared. But before they could ask anything Mal turned around in her seat to face the other teens. "E, will you look for the potion please. We need to get the ingredients quickly and start brewing once were back." She said and the blunette nodded, opening the black book as she did so.

As Mal turned to face the front of the car again she noticed Adam looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Auradon Prep first, then home?" He asked.

"Yeah." The purple haired teen responded. She hoped this would work because if Evie's potion failed they didn't have any other way to find Belle and Ben in the time they had left.

By the time they had gotten what they needed from Auradon Prep and drove back to Castle Beast it was dawn. The sight of the sun rising made Mal nervous. They had one more day to find Ben and Belle or who knows what they would find. If she didn't know that the entire Kingdom would suffer then she would consider handing her mother Fairy Godmother's wand, but that wasn't an option. Their only hope was Evie's potion.

The nine VK's and Adam gathered all the ingredients from the car and rushing into the castle. The faster they got started, the faster they would know if it worked. They entered the family room and began organizing the potion ingredients while Mal conjured a cauldron, seemingly out of thin air. What no one, except Adam, noticed was that as she handed the cauldron to Evie, lighting a purple fire underneath it so she could start brewing, she cast a silent truth spell on the five new VK's. She had no know before they found Ben and Belle if they were really there to help or not.

"So you five really meant what you said on the Isle? You really want to help us and be good?" Mal asked, getting all five of their attentions.

Nodding they all stated "Yes." If they were aware of the truth spell they were hiding their true feelings well, but she knew whether they wanted to or not because of the spell they had to admit their true intentions.

The purplette couldn't help but smile as she realized they had been truthful with everything they said. As fairy Godmother and the AK's entered the family room, probably having heard them talking or Fairy Godmother having sensed her magic, she turned to Gil. "Didn't you have something you wanted to say to Adam?" She asked the black haired teen but before he could reply the TV flickered to life.

As the image cleared they were met with the sight of Belle and Ben once more. They looked the same as the last time they saw them but this time they were only bound, they weren't gagged. Mal shared a concerned look with Adam as the rest of the group, Evie who had been about to start brewing the potions included, turned to watch the TV. What the group didn't expect was for Maleficent to walk out onto the screen, standing between Belle and Ben. "What the hell?" Mal whispered to herself, not knowing what was about to happen but knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"It seems that my daughter and her friends have no intention of turning over the wand as they had been instructed." The evil fairy said to the camera filming her. "As they have given no indication of turning the wand over they no longer have 24 hours left. You have two hours to get me the wand Mal, or this boy that you like so much..." She said grabbing Ben's hair and pulling his head backwards. "will get a taste of what you had on the Isle." She stated.

They watched as Belle teared up at the way Maleficent was holding Ben's hair. "Please, let Ben go." She pleaded with the Mistress of all Evil and Mal could tell be the grin forming on her face what was coming next. Maleficent released Ben's hair and quickly turned, slapping Belle across the face. The purplette couldn't help but flinch as Adam growled and everyone else gasped. Mal remembers all to well how hard those slaps could be.

A red hand print instantly started forming on the former Queen's face and Mal felt her anger growing towards the evil fairy. How dare she lay a hand on Belle!? "Two hours, Mal." Maleficent stated before the screen went black once more.

"Shit!" Mal exclaimed, angrily. "E, how long will the potion take to brew?" She asked, turning to face the blunette as she did so. She didn't miss the wide eyes and shocked yet concerned expression on her sister's face. Mal also noticed the fact that she hadn't answered her question. "How long, Evie!?" Mal snapped. Her anger getting the better of her right now but she didn't care. She had to find them and fast, she couldn't bare the thought of them receiving the same treatment she got on the Isle. She would never forgive herself.

Slowly Evie turned her head to look at the purple haired teen. "I'm so sorry Mal." She said and Mal raised her eyebrow in response. She couldn't verbally respond. "The potion takes two hours." The blunette said. She watched Mal's face turn a mixture of disbelief, upset and anger before turning around and starting to brew the potion they needed. Evie couldn't bare to look at her sister's face any longer. The potion took two hours and they only had two hours left. This was not good at all.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is only short, but it was the best draft of this chapter I have written. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. Another Council Meeting

As Mal stared at the back on Evie's head, the blunette started brewing the potion. She had no idea how long she had been stood like that but she hadn't moved since Evie had said the potion would take two hours to brew. She was brought out of her trance by the family room door opening, Lumière stepping through.

"Sorry to interrupt, You Majesty." The tall man apologised. "But Queen Leah has called another meeting. They are in the council meeting room right now." He informed the acting King, who released a low growl at what Lumière had said and Mal didn't blame him. Leah was starting to drive Mal insane and she didn't have to handle the phone calls from her, just the one meeting two days ago when they found out Ben and Belle were missing.

"Fantastic." Adam said, clearly not wanting to deal with the woman and the purplette couldn't blame him at all. "Mal? Would you come with me again?" He asked the teen, who raised her eyebrow at him. "I know you will be able to stop me from slapping Leah if the need arises." The man said to her and a little reluctantly Mal nodded. She could cope with Leah to make sure Adam didn't do anything he regretted.

Mal had one more look around the room at everyone. Jane was helping Evie with her potion, Freddie and Uma were reading their parents spell books and the others were talking strategies for getting Ben and Belle out safely once they found them. After noticing everyone including the new VK's were trying to help Mal slowly followed the acting King and Fairy Godmother out of the room and through the halls to the meeting room.

Far too soon for Mal or Adam's liking they found themselves entering the meeting room and facing almost the full Council of Elders. The only ones missing were Tiana & Naveen who Mal knew from ben could rarely make emergency meetings such as this one. Adam took Ben's usual seat but instead of taking the seat next to Fairy Godmother as the older fairy had gestured she stayed stood next to Adam. The purple haired teen also noticed the two guards stood near the door.

Before Adam could even speak Leah broke the silence. "What the hell is she doing here again!?" She shouted, pointing at Mal. Both Mal and Fairy Godmother shared a look as their sensitive hearing picked up the low, dangerous growl that came from Adam.

Quickly moving forward Mal answered before Adam could. "I'm here because Adam asked me. Simple as that. Whether or not you agree is irrelevant." The half fairy responded to the arrogant Queen. "Now myself, Adam and Fairy Godmother have more important issues to deal with like finding Belle and Ben, so why don't you get to the reason of this meeting so we can go and do something useful instead of listening to your pointless arguments." She stated, ignoring the impressed looks she was receiving from most of the royal aroung the table.

Leah looked a little taken back at the way Mal had spoken to her but quickly recovered. "We should revisit my previous idea of forgetting about finding a way around giving them the wand and elect a new King and Queen. After the broadcast that was just sent out it is the only option we have left." Again the old Queen said it like it was the easiest thing in the world for her. It was like she didn't understand the severity of what she was saying.

"Are you actually being serious right now!" Mal shouted at Leah, her eyes glowing brightly and she began struggling to control her magic. She could feel it sparking out of her finger tips, looking for a way out. She couldn't care less that her glowing eyes had scared most around the table and she certainly didn't care that Leah looked completely terrified. "Are you seriously suggesting we leave them to die and simply let someone else simply rule the Kingdom!? Are you truly that heartless!?"

The teen had become that agitated and mad she was now surrounded in a purple glow surrounding her, causing Fairy Godmother to worry about her. "Mal, you need to calm down." She told the purple haired girl, hoping a familiar voice would be enough to bring Mal out of whatever was going on. But Mal either didn't hear the headmistress or simply ignored her.

"Your Majesty?" One of the guards said, but as Adam turned to face them they both stepped forward. "May we escourt Queen Leah out?" He asked. Adam merely nodded to the two of them before turning his attention back to Mal. He was still mad as hell but he couldn't let Mal hurt herself because Leah had pushed her buttons.

Mal cleared her throat causing the guards to pause as they grabbed Leah's arms. "I have a better idea. Lock her up for treason." She stated, after a brief nod from Adam the guards bowed to the teen, showing their agreement to what she had said, smiling as they did so. Clearly happy with the solution the purple haired teen had offered.

As Leah was being escourted out Mal seemed to calm slightly, until Leah turned back around and faced the purple haired teen. "Mark my words, you wil regret this. You ruined my granddaughters future, I will gladly make sure you are never happy with Ben. No matter what it costs."

Queen Leah was quickly dragged outside but even though she hadn't said the words, everyone in the room understood the implication. It spiked Mal's anger once more and a purple wave come off of her. No one knew what the wave was but as it spread around the room and passed over the chandelier it began wobbling. The royal quickly moved from their seats and backed against the wall to escape the falling chandelier but Mal remained where she was, completely unaware of what was happening, even as it started falling from the ceiling.

Without a second thought Adam pulled Mal away from the table, moving her behind hom and sheilfing her his his body, just before the falling chandelier hit the table. Shards flying everywhere but lucky not hitting anyone, thanks to a quickly cast spell from Fairy Godmother. Being pulled away from the table had jolted Mal from the trance she was in and the glow was beginning to dull as she noticed Leah was no longer there. But before she could question anything Adam led mal out of the room.

"You okay, Mal?" Adam asked once the door closed behind them. He knew Fairy Godmother would explain everything, right now his main priority was making sure Mal was alright. He had never seen anyone go like that before and while he was mad over what had been said, the purple haired teens reaction had scared him. For no other reason then she hadn't ever reacted when the chandelier fell and she could have been in danger.

Nodding Mal finally lifted her gaze to look at him. "Yeah. I'm fine." She told him. Adam smiled at her before pulling her into a quick hug. He would get to the bottom of it eventually but if he had to guess her emotions were unstable since Ben was in danger and it was effecting her magic. She couldn't be held accountable for what had happened and he would make sure she stayed safe, even if it put him in danger.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. Hoping The Potion Works

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story for so long, I hit a bit of a writers block with this chapter. Hope you guys like it :)**

After the council meeting Mal had decided that she needed to be by herself. Adam had wanted to stay with her but he had understood that she needed to be alone. She had promised to be back before the two hours were up to see if the potion had worked which meant she had about twenty minutes left to herself. Twenty minutes before she would hopefully be led to Ben and Belle. Twenty minutes before she could make Maleficent, Gaston and Dr Faciller pay for what they had done.

She had been wandering around the castle and grounds, somehow finding herself in Belle's famous rose garden. She had been tempted to go to Ben's study or Belle's library but couldn't bare to be in there without her boyfriend and his mother. Mal found herself simply staring at the garden hoping that everything would be alright. The teen couldn't help but become lost in her thoughts as she looked out over the garden.

A while later the purplette was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone behind her. Turning around Mal was surprised to find Chip running towards her, clearly out of breath. "Lady Mal!" The blonde exclaimed as he came closer. "King Adam needs you in the family room." Mal nodded to the tall blonde before running off towards the castle.

Checking her phone as she ran into the castle she noticed that the two hours were up. Hopefully Evie had finished the potion and Mal could get to Ben and Belle before anything happened to them. The purplette ran through the open door and noticed Evie had a small bottle in her hand. "Please tell me it's going to work." She said to her pseudo sister. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if this didn't work because it meant they were out of time and out of options.

"It will work." Evie confirmed, the two teens sharing a smile and Mal was relieved. She noticed Adam even had a small smile on his face at this. "I've altered it a little. All you have to do is hold the pendant in your hand and pour the potion over it. It will then transport you to where they are." The purplette was then handed the potion from Evie and the pendant from Jane.

It was at that moment the television turned on. Mal moved towards it, stopping next to Adam and Fairy Godmother who had turned to face the television as well. The teen glared at the TV screen as Maleficent walked onto the screen standing between a still bound Ben and Belle. Both of them looked tired and ill, the sight infuriated the purple haired teen.

"Due to my daughters reluctance to hand over the wand these two are now going to pay." The evil fairy stated.

With a wave of her wand she cast a silent spell. As Mal noticed Belle flinching and clearly trying not to scream she recognised the spell. It had been in her mothers spell book and caused excrutiating pain, what was worse was the more you fought to not scream or cry the worse it got. The purple haired teen couldn't stop the tears gathering in her eyes if she tried. The pain showing on Belle's face was too much for her to take and it wasn't long before the Queen was screaming in agony. The teen heard Adam growling dangerously which is what snapped her out of her trance. The teen quickly poured the potion on the pendant, feeling the instant pull of herself being transported somewhere.

As the smoke around her cleared she noticed she was at her mother's old castle in the forbidden forest. The only reason she recognised it was because she had visited it before after getting curious about Maleficent's life when she lived here. The teen could hear Belle still screaming inside the castle, her anger instantly returning. But before she could take a step towards the castle or try and transport the others here she was grabbed tightly from behind. One hand holding her hands behind her back while the other arm was wrapped around her neck, holding her in place.

 **Author's Note: So I know this chapter isn't very long but I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	13. Saving Mal

Adam was on edge. All he could hear was his wife being tortured and they still hadn't heard from Mal. She was supposed to transport them all to her when she got to where Belle and Ben were but they were still waiting. It was putting the acting King on edge. He was currently holding Evie's magic mirror watching Mal. He had watched her struggle out of one of Maleficent's goons hold but as soon as she was free more goons ran towards the purplette. Another few mintues passed before he could take no more. He had to go and help the brave teen. "Evie, do you have some of that potion left?" He asked, turning to face the blunette and handing her the mirror back.

"Yeah." She responded, holding up another bottle of potion.

Without a word he left the family room and headed upstairs. He took a calming breath before heading into Mal's bedroom. Since Mal had been spending a lot of time at the castle lately Belle had painted a room in purple for the teen. Adam spotted what he needed immediately, Mal's jewellery box. Opening it he saw the black leather bracelet on the top. Picking it up he left the room and as fast as he could went back down to the family room, making a quick detour to his study for his sword as he did.

Evie immediately spotted the bracelet in the acting King's hand and the sword attached to his hip and knew his plan. As he neared her she simply handed him the small potion bottle. Once he had the bottle in his free hand he turned to Fairy Godmother. "I'll have Mal transport you all there when I find her. Don't risk using your wand." He told her.

The older fairy nodded and Adam couldn't help but cringe as a particularly loud scream came from Belle. The former beast poured the potion onto Mal's bracelet and felt himself being transported away immediately.

As the blue smoke around him cleared he placed the bracelet in his pocket and looked around for the familiar purplette. It didn't take him long to spot her but the sight alone made him growl. Mal wasn't far from Maleficent's old castle but she was severely outnumbered trying to fight off all Maleficent's goons. He could see some red marks, bruises and cuts immediately realizing they were fighting with swords and various other weapons while she just had her magic.

Adam moved as quick as he could towards the teen, drawing some of the goons attention away from mal and towards him in the process. The acting King hadn't handled a sword since before the villains were put on the Isle twenty years ago but he found that the skills had never left him. With ease he battled the five goons that had surrounded him, wounding each so they couldn't get up and fight but nothing too serious.

Before long Adam had found his way to Mal and was battling the goons by her side. "What are you doing here?" Mal asked as she blasted a goon, causing him to hit his head and be knicked out.

"I made a promise to myself that I would protect you, even if it meant putting myself in danger." The King told her as he battled more goons. Neither Adam nor Mal knew where they were all coming from but they knew they couldn't stop. If they stopped they would be captured and at the mercy of Maleficent.

Mal noticed her magic was lessening and she was getting more and more tired. It wouldn't be long before she couldn't fight magically anymore. Adam noticed the purplette's reaction time was slowing and he knew he had to do something. As Mal focused on trying to conjure a fireball Adam quickly moved in front of her, one of the goons blade's slicing his side as he did. The King reacted regardless of this and disarmed the goons almost immediately.

Catching the sword he passed it to a concerned looking Mal. "Find somewhere safe for you to transport the others here." Adam told her as he moved her further backwards, blocking her from view and fighting the goons himself.

"And leave you here injured and alone!? Like hell!" Mal shouted as she tried to move around him and help. Adam however had been expecting this and placed his arm in front of her to stop her from walking around him. He quickly blocked a goons attack, ignoring the pain radiating from his side.

With one last swing of his blade the goon fell to the floor. Adam didn't even care anout not seriously injuring them anymore he was more concerned with keeping Mal safe. She was injured, weak and almost magically exhausted he couldnt' let anything happen to her. "Mal, just listen to me. You're my daughter. I don't want to see you hurt." He started explaining as he blocked more attacks from the goons. "If you really want to help after getting the others then I can't stop you but we're going to need help, soon." He told her.

Looking around Mal realised he was right. There was no way they could both last against this many goons and then Maleficent as well. The purplette reluctantly ran away from the acting King, who was blocking any and all attempts from the goons trying to get to her, and hid herself behind a large boulder. Mal focussed her magic on the group of people in Castle Beast's family room.

As she felt a wave of magic leave her she stood and took a few steps towards the fighting King. Mal breathed a sigh of relief as a cloud of purple smoke appeared in the same place Adam had appeared. Summoning her magic once more, even though her body was screaming at her to stop using magic, she gave each new arrival a sword to help them. With the obvious exception of Uma, Harry and CJ Hook, who already had their own swords. Mal ran back to her boyfriends father, seeing him get hit with a sword again, to help him. She just hoped they would all make it through this and be able to save Belle and Ben.

 **Author's Note: So I know some of you hated the cliff hanger on the last chapter and I apologise (with an evil smile). I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	14. Saving Ben & Belle

It took a while but eventually the last goon fell and was magically restrained by Fairy Godmother. Mal immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Turning she found herself in Adam's embrace and couldn't help but smile as she returned his embrace. "Are you okay, Mal?" He asked, assessing the marks and cuts on her face with his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" She asked, remembering the cut he had on his side.

Nodding to the worried teen Adam responded. "I'm okay."

Mal then turned around to face the others. "You all okay?" She asked, checking everybody over. They had a few bruises but nothing more serious and the purplette let out a sigh of relief at this realization. No one was hurt now all they had to do was save Ben and Belle before they got injured. "Let's go." The purple haired teen said before leading the way into the castle.

The teen was surprised there wasn't some kind of magical force field around the place, but then again her mother likely wasn't expecting then to find her. Mal couldn't help but shiver as she slowly walked through the halls with the others. It reminded her far too much of who she once wanted to be, of what she almost helped Auradon to become. The purplette tried to ignore the screams of pain that were leading them to her boyfriend and his mother but the closer they got the harder it became.

Eventually the group were outside the room that the screams were eminating and Mal realized it was no longer just Belle. Maleficent was now hurting Ben as well. As she reached for the door she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning she found Fairy Godmother stood there looking worried. "Mal, your magic is almost completely exhausted. Are you sure your up for this?" She asked the teen.

Before Mal could answer a particularly loud scream was heard from Belle followed by Maleficent cackling. The purple haired teens face became more determined as she turned, pulling her arm from the older fairy's grip in the process, and burst through the door. The teens eyes locked onto Maleficent as she kept whatever torture spell she was casting going. Mal could hear fighting and after looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed they were fighting more of Maleficent's goons.

Without a second thought Mal cast a silent spell. Purple smoke was released from her hand which surrounded Ben and Belle. The mother and son's screams lessened until they could no longer feel the pain. The pair shared a confused look before turning to Mal in time to see the purple smoke hit Mal's stomach.

Instantly Mal collapsed to the floor, biting her lip to keep from crying out. As the teen fell to her knees in pain Adam ran towards her, Jay taking over fighting the goon so the acting King could help the purplette. "Mal, what's wrong?" He asked her, worry lacing his voice.

"Nothing just help Ben and Belle." She told him. Everyone heard the pain in her voice and it was then that everyone realized what Mal had done. She had cast a spell to take Ben and Belle's pain from them and feel it herself.

What astounded the group as they finally finished fighting/beating the goons was that Maleficent allowed Adam to untie the pair, even going as far as waving her hand and stopping Dr Faciller and Gaston interfering. "Well this is interesting." The evil fairy stated. What worried Mal and everyone else was the smirk that spread across Maleficent's face. "I wonder how you will cope with their pain as well as your own." She stated.

Keeping the spell on Ben and Belle going, which everyone noticed was already draining Mal, Maleficent threw a high powered fire ball at the purplette. Normally that wouldn't have bothered the teen but with her boyfriend and mothers pain already having an effect it knocked her down, causing her to scream in pain for the first time.

Adam couldn't help but worry. He carefully led Ben towards the group where Jay, Doug, Chad and Aziz quickly took over the job of supporting Ben's weight. Had the teen King been able to move he would have instantly been by his purple haired beauty's side but that wasn't an option since he couldn't support his own weight right now, let alone help his girlfriend.

As Adam went back to get Belle Maleficent threw another fire ball at Mal, causing the teen to scream out in pain. The former beast couldn't help but look at the teen, something Gaston and Dr Faciller took full advantage of. When Adam turned back to face his wife he noticed Gaston had her held tightly in place and Dr Faciller was on front of them.

Carefully Mal struggled onto her knees again, becoming more weak by the second. Seeing the sight in front of her she couldn't help but gasp. She turned her head and looked at the group behind her. "Get Ben out of here and help Adam save Belle." She told them.

"Mal, what about you?" Jane asked, voicing everyone's worry.

"I'll be fine. I'll keep Maleficent focussed on me just help them please." The purplette pleaded with them. She let out a sigh of relief as Chad, Jay, Doug and Aziz lead the teen king out of the castle, with Audrey and Jane helping them. Carlos, Lonnie, Jordan, Ellie, Gil, Harry, CJ, Freddie and Uma ran to help Adam as he started dodging attacks from Dr Faciller while trying to keep an eye on Belle.

Mal was about to get the evil fairy's attention back on her when Maleficent spoke. "So you want my attention? Well now you've got it." Maleficent stated before throwing a series of fire balls at the teen. The purplette couldn't stop her screams even if she wanted to. She was far to weak and getting weaker.

Before long the purple haired teen was on the floor simply screaming in agony. She had tried casting a spell to form some kind of shield but her magic was too exhausted, nothing would work and Mal couldn't help but think this is how things would end for her. Just as Mal felt like she was about to pass out she felt a surge of magic over her that wasn't her own. Finding the strength to open her eyes she found a blue force field around her and immediately knew who it belonged to.

She was about to turn around and as her sister what she was doing but her attention was drawn by another surge of magic around her right hand. Mal went to clench her fist as a strong wave of pain from Belle and Ben came over her, when she noticed there was now something in her hand. Turning her head she noticed Fairy Godmother's wand was now in her hand. As if the surprise from the wand turning up wasn't enough as she tightened her hold on it she felt a little stronger, both physically and magically.

The teen felt herself growing stronger and minutes later she was stood up and felt ready to fight Maleficent, she had to save her family. "Evie, drop the shield." She stated, but she didn't turn arouns. She refused to let Maleficent gain the upper hand.

A little reluctantly Evie dropped her force field and watched in horror as Maleficent threw another fire ball at Mal. What surprised the blunette was that instead of screaming as the purple haired teen had been doing she didn't even flinch. Like nothing had happened. The purplette moved Fairy Godmother's wand into her left hand before conjuring a magic ball in her right and throwing it at Maleficent, causing the evil fairy to stumble back.

While Maleficent was distracted Mal took the opportunity to magically bind Gaston, which in turn caused him to release Belle. The purple haired teen let out a sigh of relief as Gil and Carlos caught Belle before she hit the ground before they passed the brunette to an anxious Adam. Mal noticed Freddie, Uma and Jordan had managed to hold off Dr Faciller but she also knew it was unlikely they would actually win against him. Jordan couldn't actually do much harmful magic as a Genie can't seriously hurt or kill anyone, whereas Freddie and Uma hadn't been off the Isle long enough to learn how to use their magic properly. Since they weren't magical or didn't know how to use their magic properly Lonnie, Gil, Carlos, Ellie, Harry and CJ couldn't really do much.

Casting another silent spell Mal watched as purple smoke surrounded her family and friends before they disappeared from the room. "I must say Mal, I'm impressed. You really do have a death wish don't you?" Maleficent taunted the purple haired teen. "Leaving yourself alone with us isn't the wisest thing you've ever done."

"I can handle myself thanks." The purplette responded, instinctively gripping the wand a little tighter.

"Why don't you just give me the wand and I may let you live a little longer." The Mistress of all Evil told her daughter.

Scoffing Mal raised her eyebrow at the duo in front of her. "Over my dead body will you get your hands on this wand again." She stated.

"That can be easily arranged." The evil fairy stated. "I'll get you out of the way then finish what I started with that little beastie boy." She said and Mal immediately felt her anger rising. Her magic was once more fighting to be released but what surprised her was she also felt a wave of magic from the wand. Before she could stop it a purple wave of magic came off of her. It flung Maleficent, Dr Faciller and a still bound Gaston into the wall behind them, knocking them out instantly.

 **Meanwhile...**

As the purple smoke cleared the group noticed they were now outside with Ben, Audrey, Jane, Chad, Aziz, Jay and Doug. None of them could quite understand how they had got here. "What the hell just happened?" Adam asked the group as he supported his wife's weight in his arms.

"Mal must have transported us out here." Fairy Godmother stated, shocked that the teen had been able to transport so many people at once without breaking a sweat. Sure she had given the purplette the wand to give her some more energy to protect herself but she hadn't been expecting the teen to be so powerful.

A few minutes later all the magical people of the group felt a strong magical wave eminate from within the castle, before the entire group saw the castle shake. What shocked them all was when the castle literally started falling apart.

"Mal!" Everyone who wasn't Belle and Ben shouted as they watched the old castle cave in on itself and within minutes it was simply a pile of rubble, with the three villians and Mal somewhere underneath it all.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me too much for the cliff hanger :). Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. On The Way To Recovery

_Adam watched in horror as the castle collapsed ontop of the three villains and Mal. Although he knew it wouldn't help and she wouldn't hear him, he shouted her name in the hope of some sign she was okay. When there was no sign of anyone moving the acting King gently passed his wife to Fairy Godmother before running towards the rubble, Evie, Jordan, Ellie, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, Diego, Freddie, Jane, CJ and Uma following close behind. Gil moved to take Ben's place supporting Ben and Audrey moved to help Fairy Godmother support Belle._

 _Reaching the large pile of rubble none of them quite knew where to start. Adam, Jay, Carlos and Diego immediately started climbing up the pile and moving some of the larger pieces. Evie attempted to use her mirror to find Mal but found that something was blocking it. Jordan tried using her genie magic but that didn't work either and since Ellie only have snow magic and the others didn't know how to use theirs properly yet that left Jane as the only one left with a chance of finding her._

 _Taking a deep breath Jane focused on her magic. While her and Mal had been studying their fairy magic they had come across an interesting fact. Fairy's could find other fairy's by calling out to their magic. Jane couldn't help but be thankful her and Mal had been secretly training to use their magic together, she could use a lot of magic without breaking a sweat thanks to hers and Mal's lessons, something she knew would be a big help right about now. Focusing on Mal and her magical signiture she carefully let her magic expand outwards. Everyone, even Adam, Jay, Carlos and Diego, watched the young teen as light blue waves of magic flowed from her body. None of them knew what she was doing, none accept Fairy Godmother who watched stunned from afar. The mother didn't know when her daughter had learned this particular type of magic and is surprised her that she was performing it so easily._

 _The young half fairy couldn't contain her gasp as she finally located Mal under all the rubble. Thanks to the purple haired teens magical signature Jane knew immediately what was wrong with Mal. Her gasp had gained the attention of everyone, including a very worried former King. "Jane? Are you okay?" He asked the youngest teen._

 _Jane nodded immediately. "Yeah, I'm fine." She told Adam. "But Mal's not. We need to hurry." She told them before running off in the direction she knew Mal to be in. This spurred everyone else into action. Adam right behind the short brunette teen and the others not far behind._

 _Stopping where she knew Mal was the brunette stopped Adam from running past by gently grabbing his wrist. Jane extended her arms outwards, towards the pile of rubble. A light blue smoke appeared from the tips of her fingers, disappearing into the rubble. Once the young half fairy was sure she had surrounded Mal and the purplette would be protected Jane carefully lifted her fingers up. Adam and the other teens watched as the rubble slowly fell away piece by piece._

 _It wasn't long before the group saw light blue through the rubble. What they didn't expect was that as the last of the rubble fell away they saw Mal rising out of the pile, surrounded in a light blue smoke. Adam immediately rushed forward and gently took the unconsious teen into his arms. Only when Jane was sure that the acting King had a good grip on Mal did she finally retract her magic. What Adam noticed immediately was that Mal wasn't breathing. "We need to go, now." The former beast stated before they all felt magic surround them. Adam just hoped they weren't too late._

* * *

Those events had happened three days ago. Adam was currently sat in a large hospital room watching over the rooms residents. Belle and Ben were currently asleep and as Adam looked at them he couldn't help but smile. The pair had a few minor cuts and deep bruising but other then that they were simply a little malnourished and dehydrated. Something that was almost sorted. In fact the pair were due to be released from hopital later on that very day.

As usual though his thoughts turned to Mal. She had the worst injuries of them all. Instinctively his eyes moved to look at the purple haired teen in the bed opposite his wife and son. Mal had once again saved his family and once again she was the one who was affected the most. When they had brought her in she was still unconscious but the fact that she wasn't breathing meant the doctors had rushed her into all sorts of scans. They determined she had a collapsed lung, which they immediately went in to repair. The purplette also had a broken leg, a severe concusion, a slight swelling on her brain and various cuts and bruises. As well as the old abuse injuries that the falling rubble had agravated.

The former beast couldn't help but growl at the thought of someone laying their hands in his future daughter-in-law. The father stood and headed over to the brave teen who had risked her life to save theirs. She had yet to wake up but the doctors had assured him that she would wake up today. Sitting on the chair next to Mal's bed, Adam gently took hold of Mal's hand and realized that while he had been there almost constantly since the trio had been admitted (He had left briefly when he received a phone call that the guards had found Maleficent, Gaston and Dr Faciller under the rubble, although how they came away almost uninjured was beyond him) he hadn't thanked her. Something he was going to rectify right now.

"Oh you brave girl." He said to the unconscious purplette. No matter how many times he played it over in his head he couldn't believe everything she had sacrificed for him and his family. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. For saving us all twice, for taking on the most feared villain in the land, for loving my son, just thank you." He told her, since his gaze had shifted to look at their joined hands he didn't see the teens eyes fluttering where she was finally waking up. "But please wake up Mal. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Ben or Belle. You three and the most important people in the world to me and I need you to some back to us. Our family isn't complete without you." Adam admitted to the teen.

Adam continued to sit there for a few minutes lost in his own thoughts but he was startled from them as Mal bolted up in her bed, causing Adam to flinch slightly as he lifted his head to look at the purple haired teen. "No!" The teen shouted as she sat up and looked around. She began desperately trying to take the oxygen mask off of her face.

The former king felt his heart ache at the sight of the scared teen looking around, not quite understanding where she was. "Mal, leave the oxygen mask on." He gently ordered her, placing his free hand on top of the one that was currently trying to remove the mask. The purplette turned to look at his a confused and worried look in her eyes. "It's alright. You're safe." He promised her and Mal tok another look around this time noticing Ben and Belle were in beds opposite her. To her they looked asleep but they had been awake the minute she had shouted, they were just waiting to see if they would be needed.

"Where am I? What happened?" Mal asked Adam, causing a sad smile to grace his face as her pain showed on her face. Slowly he took his hand off of the oxygen mask, hoping that she wouldn't try and take it off again.

"You're in the hospital. After you beat Maleficent, Gaston and Dr Faciller the castle fell on the three of you." He told her.

"Where are they?" She questioned. Even though she hadn't said their names Adam knew exactly who she was talking about.

"They're in the castle dungeons. They have been since they were found under the rubble and they will stay there until their trial." The former beast told the teen.

Mal settled herself back against the bed but she kept looking at Adam. "How long have I been in here? And why do I feel like a train wreck?" The pruplette asked.

Adam knew he couldn't lie to her as he looked at her still worried and confused eyes. Sighing he chose to get it over with. "You had a castle fall on top of you Mal, after you released some kind of magical wave. You had a collapsed lung, that doctors luckily fixed, you have a broken leg and various deep bruises and cuts. You've been unconscious for three days." He explained. He knew he would eventually have to tell her she had swelling on her brain and various old abuse injuries had been reinjured but that could wait for now. The purple haired teen let a few tears slip down her face and Adam quickly sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the purplette into a gentle but comforting hug.

Before long Mal had cried to the point where she was falling asleep. But just before she let her eyes droop closed she couldn't help the sentence that passed her lips. "Love you, dad." She said to the acting King. Adam was shocked but he also couldn't help but smile. As he looked down at the purple haired teen who was curled into him and sleeping peacefully he couldn't help but lean down and gently his her forehead, like he had done so many times to Ben when he was young. He just hoped Mal would recover from this. Not just physically but emotionally and magically as well. But only time would tell. But at least his family was now save and together again, anything else that came they way they would handle as a family.

 **Okay guys so this it it. The last chapter to Abducted. Thank you for all the supprt you have shown this story and for all of your lovely comments/reviews. I will be starting a new story called Maleficent's Curse in the next few days since this one is now finished. I hope you guys will give it a chance.**

 **Thank you all again for your support with this story.**

 **Bal-Breelice09121994 x**


End file.
